Panoptichron
Panoptichron Official Name: Unknown Aliases: Panoptichron, Nexus of All Realities, M'Kraan Crystal Status: Existing Universe: The Nexus Between Realities History The "Crystal Palace" at the Nexus of all Realities (often considered to be within the M'Kraan Crystal, though it is in fact apart from and outside all other realities). The Panoptichron is a mysterious palace, said to exist outside space and time, from where you can observe and have access to any reality in the Marvel multiverse. The Panoptichron was somehow found by the Timebreakers and while studying it they accidentally damaged several realities, setting off a chain-reaction. Being pacifists themselves they got the idea to gather heroes from various realities and basically force them to fix the damaged time-lines, and that is how the Exiles was born. Geography Panoptichron is 99% ocean. The sky is perpetually in a state of sunrise and sunset, creating pink, purple, and orange lighting across the world. The white sand glows an orangeish brown and the crystal formations that spike out of the turbulant water appear pink. The Crystal Palace at the center of the world also appears pink. It is huge, more than large enough to house the many Exiles that pass through the realm. The castle takes care of its residents as well, offering food and technology seemingly from nowhere and replenishing absolutely anything that the Exiles and Timebroker require. The Palace "The Castle is always where its seeker most wants it to be. In plain sight, yet never seen. This is its nature." The Crystal Palace is an immense structure but oddly very little of the place is ever inhabited. One floor below the war room is the customized dormitory and cafeteria (which has an outdoor patio). Residents The Exiles The Exiles are a team of "time renegades" or, more recently, people plucked from time to serve the whims of the Timebroker and ensure the safety of the omniverse. Exiles: Current list of Exiles teams past and present as well as missions. The Timebreakers The Timebreakers are a race of insect-like beings who came upon the Crystal Palace and attempted to create teams of super-heroes to correct discrepancies in the Multiverse they originally caused, therefore keeping all realities in existence. The team are told by The Celestials to "beware the Timebroker, he is not what he seems". After this, the Timebroker's behavior becomes increasingly strange. He eventually institutes a point based system where the Exiles were forced to complete dangerous missions in order to earn his favor and 100 points. The only way to stop having to participate in the missions is to earn one hundred points, and choose the option to be freed. The first person to hit the 100 point cap was Kiani. However, instead of releasing her, the Timebroker forced his powers onto her and disappeared, making her the next Timebroker. The Mistress of Time Retro-Jade, a former student of Xavier's and the wielder of the Time Gem, has claimed Kiani's place as Timebroker. She was then joined by Alter, who later randomly left. Jade recruited an effective team to send on missions. However the In-betweener was tired of her meddling and created his own Timebroker. The Master Also known as the Timebreaker! When Jade mistakenly "broke" Panoptichron and parts of Earth-313 came crashing into the crystal palace a piece of the world broke off and became the Dark Crystal and home to the waterfall of despair and the Timebreaker. After a drawn out battle that included creation of many dark and light lanterns in the spectrum, he was defeated and disappeared into time. However the groups that had been fighting were stuck in the Negative Zone and had to take a different way out, which sent them spiraling into numerous new and old worlds. New Timebroker When Jade disappeared Book took over as Timebroker. The In-betweener The celestial being called the In-betweener has long inhabited Panoptichron, observing the dimensional bubbles that float over the ocean. And more than not he has chosen to interfere with the missions of the Timebrokers/breakers, even though his existence is supposed to be secret. The Tallus Initially the the Exiles are employed by the Timebroker to fix broken realities. The Tallus is a communications device, which is worn by the leader of the group in order to communicate with the Timebroker. Through it he would assign missions to the team and inform them of any changes, etc. It is also used as a means of communication between its wearer and whoever is operating the crystal palace on various missions. It has a slightly different appearance for each wearer.